


This Is The Last Time

by Cozzzer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Abuse, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzzer/pseuds/Cozzzer
Summary: One shot AUSam runs into Daniel while running from someone else.





	This Is The Last Time

_This is the last time_ Sam promised herself as she slowly picked herself off the floor having heard the door slam and the purr of an engine in the drive.

Sam braced herself against the wall as her vision swam. Waiting until the grey spots cleared before pushing herself to her feet with a grimace. He had gone too far this time. If she was honest he went too far every time.

She had been an Air Force Major, she should have been able to take him every time. It was her fault, she knew it.

Gingerly she padded up the stairs reaching her daughters bedroom.

"Honey?" she called softly at the door "it’s me, he's gone you can unlock the door" Sam heard the lock slide across as the door was opened a crack. The tearful face of her daughter stared up at her. "Hey, it's okay baby" Sam drew her daughter in for a hug, trying to reassure her. As the young girl clung on tightly to her mother, Sam swallowed a hiss of pain.

"Hey" Sam drew the girl back from her she grabbed a bag from under her bed "pack some things, we're going for a trip"

"With him?" the four year old replied tearfully.

"No, honey just us" Sam smiled softly at the girl, wincing as the movement tugged at her split lip. Sam moved as fast as her injured body would allow her. She knew Pete would probably be out all night, but he had been known to come bursting back in after an altercation. Having either not quite finished with her yet or to beg for forgiveness, but he rarely did that now.

Sam searched the house desperately for her car keys, Pete always hid them. It amused him to make her late for work, or for dropping Grace at school. She bit back a cry of success as she found them, tucked into the back of the draw in his office.

Gathering her daughter she loaded the car. Sam stopped for a minute caught by her own reflection in the mirror, her eye was swelling where he'd hit her, a deep red beginning to settle in. A thin trail of blood was oozing from her lip. Her whole face was blotchy and red, from her screaming and pleading at him to stop, to step away from her daughter. Without a backward glance at the house they had shared together Sam took off into the night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had made it half way to Colorado before even realising that was where she was heading. She had always felt safe there, she supposed that was why she was running back. But where she wasn’t sure. The person she wanted the most she couldn’t see. Not after how they had left it. Not after everything that had happened since. Sam drove aimlessly around, they had been her friends, they would have supported her no matter what. But if she went to them now it would mean questions, questions she didn't have answers to.

Sam gazed over at her daughter she was sleeping finally in her car seat, blanket tucked around her. Tears wetted her eyes when she thought of what she had put the little girl through. The fights she'd overheard, the violence she'd witnessed. The violence she'd nearly been on the end of.

A car horn snapped Sam from her musings, she had drifted lanes and was now approaching an oncoming car. Cursing she braked and swerved out the way, but the road was wet and she skidded across it, mounting the curb and demolishing a picket fence. "Shit!" the car came to a stop, thankfully she hadn’t been driving very fast, but her heart leapt in fear for her passenger. Grace had been woken from sleep but other than that seemed no worse for wear.

"Are we here mommy?" She asked sleepily, not having registered the incident at all.

"Nearly baby, just wait here" Sam eased herself out of the car, checking the front to see if there was much damage. Minimal thankfully. "Crap" She cursed as the other driver got out and approached her, she prayed there was no damage on his vehicle either. She couldn’t afford to tell her insurance company, it was in his name, he'd find them.

The man jogged over to her, seemingly unhurt. It was pitch black, but his car seemed undamaged. "You okay Miss?" he called nearing her and stepping into the light of the street lamp. Sam's breath caught in her throat as she turned to face him.

"Sam!" He cried. Daniel couldn't believe it. There in front of him, illuminated by the dull glow of the street lamp was Samantha Carter. He hadn’t seen or heard from his friend in over four years. As far as he was aware no one else had either. .

"Daniel" She almost whispered. He closed the distance between them engulfing her in a warm hug, until he heard her cry of pain.

Daniel had noticed Sam's injuries before, and worried about the crash. Pulling back to look into her eyes though he realised they were several hours old and the bruising was beginning to show around her eye and cheek, her lip swollen and bloody. It was the look in her eyes were that frightened him the most. Teary and afraid had never been words he'd associated with the woman who had faced the Goa'uld with him for six years. She looked defeated.

Sam felt Daniel's gaze flitting over the damage on her face, she dropped her eyes from his.

"Hey what happened? How are you here? What going on?" Daniel was very concerned. He hadn't seen one of his best friends in four and a half years. Only for him to bump into her, looking bruised and exhausted in the middle of the night on the streets of Colorado. Sam was saved from answering a small arm batting at the man holding her.

"Get off her!" she shouted at the stranger. Daniel stepped back as a teary, small blonde haired, blue eyed girl swiped at his leg again, trying to get him away.

"Hey baby it's okay, this is one of Mommy's friends." Sam smiled and bent down to her daughter "This is Daniel, he's a good guy" Grace frowned at the unknown man who had caused her mommy's discomfort.

"Mommy?" Daniel questioned shock registering on his face.

"Daniel this is Grace, Grace meet Daniel Jackson. He used to work with mommy" Daniel smiled down to the little girl, a spitting image of the woman before him. Sam reached to pick up her daughter, but cried out as she tried to lift her, grabbing at her side.

"Sam!"

"Mommy!"

"I'm okay, must have bumped it in the crash" In truth the crash had jolted her already tender body.

"Come on" Daniel muttered "We need to get you to a hospital" Sam's eyes widened in fear

"No! No hospitals" Sam’s response confirmed Daniels fears, she was in trouble and she needed help. That was all he needed to know.

"Fine" he accepted looking into Sam's determined eyes, even as she squatted close to her daughter. "but you are going to see someone!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later the trio arrived at a property Sam didn’t recognise. Daniel switched off the car and turned to rouse the sleepy woman next to him. Sam had nodded off to Daniel and Graces chit chat. Grace had immediately warmed to Daniel and had chatted to him the whole way. At first, he had asked her about school and her life, but Daniel had tried to gleam information from the little girl about what had happened to them.

"The bad man made Mommy upset a lot" was her only response when Daniel had asked about Pete's whereabouts. "Mommy didn't want him to come with us" Daniel noticed the girl didn't seem very upset by that either. And from the way she had tried to defend her mother earlier Daniel reckoned he had a pretty good idea of why that was.

"Sam" he said softly "We're here" Daniel couldn't help but smile as those sleepy eyes opened. He had missed her an awful lot. Opening the door Daniel picked up Grace from the back and walked round to help Sam out of the car. Her stiffness and reluctance to move had him very worried. Slowly they made their way up the drive.

"Janet?" Daniel called softly letting himself in to the house and leading the party into the lounge. Sam sank gratefully into the sofa as a soft pattering of feet came down the stairs.

"Daniel, you're very late what happened?" Sam heard the two speak softly in the hall. "Sam? Here?" Janet’s voiced jumped in surprised as she pushed past Daniel.

Janet gasped at the two blondes on her couch. "Sam!" Sam opened her tired eyes again to meet those of her old best friend. She smiled weakly at her. "What on earth has happened to you! And you!" she turned and swiped at Daniel "Why haven't you taken her to the hospital?" Janet’s keen eye had picked up on Sam's battered face quicker than most. Daniel gently explained that he hadn't been allowed and went to fetch Janet’s doctors’ bag.

"I've missed you so much" Janet breathed and her gaze finally focused on the young girl curled up on her sofa, nearing sleep.

"I've missed you too Jan" Sam's eyes teared up, and not for the first time that night as she embraced warmly with the doctor.

"What happened?" The concern in Janet’s eyes was too much and Sam turned away from her, staring down to her daughter snoozing soundly on the sofa next to her.

"Check her over for me please" she whispered quietly, eyes full of tears as she pleaded with her old friend "I need to know she's okay" Janet nodded, she knew Sam undoubtedly needed help more immediately, but she also knew what it was to be a mother; your children always come first.

After Janet had woken and checked Grace out, Daniel led her and Sam to the spare room where Sam tucked her in.

"Sleep well baby" she kissed the half asleep child on the forehead. She knew now she would have to face her friends, and answer some of their questions. Janet had waited patiently for Sam to re-enter but the minute she did Janet started assessing her injuries. She gave her an ice pack for her cheek and tested her responses.

"God Sam what happened?" she breathed as Sam winced against the bright light.

"Pete" the confession spilled so quietly Daniel and Janet nearly missed it. "Grace, she tried to stop him, I thought he was going to kill her" Sam's eyes had filled with tears again. Janet grasped her hand squeezing it reassuringly. "I couldn’t let him hurt her, she doesn't deserve it."

 

 

_"You're a fucking whore and you always have been!" Smack. His fist impacted her face sending her reeling back down to the floor._

_"No!" a young voice screamed as a three foot blond blur came running out pushing him away from her mother. "Stop it!" Sam dragged herself off the floor, as Pete picked up her daughter by the scruff of her neck and pushed her forcefully away._

_"No!" Sam was screaming now, as Pete advanced on Grace "Pete, no stop!" Sam launched herself between them, ignoring the pain from her battered body as she put herself between him and her daughter. He slammed his fist into her stomach driving her to her knees in front of him and pushing her to the side. Again he grasped Grace, pulling her by her arm towards him._

_"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you hear me" He roared in the four year old’s face "You apologize right now!"_

_Sam forced herself to move again, real fear setting in as she watched the most precious thing in her life cower before the enraged man._

_"She's sorry! Pete, please she's sorry! She won't do it again. She's sorry!" Sam gushed grabbing onto his other arm, trying to pull him away._

_"Quiet woman!" He shoved her to the floor forcefully with his free hand and she whimpered in pain again. "Say you're sorry" Pete's voice was low as he growled at her daughter, reaching for his waistline and loosening his buckle._

_"No! Baby, say you're sorry!" Sam tried again to reach her daughter but he held her back. "Baby please for mommy!" the poor girl was too scared to do anything, her mother was reaching hysterical, eyes wide in terror at her helplessness "Baby please! It’s my fault, Pete it’s my fault, I made her do this. Don't hurt her, please don't hurt her!" Sam begged and pleaded with him, still pulling on his arm, trying to get past to her daughter._

_"Not until she apologizes!"_

_'"Baby, baby look at me! Grace please?" Sam voice was becoming more and more desperate. "He knows you didn't mean to, we just need to hear it. Just say you're sorry, for mommy, please!" Eventually her pleading got through to her daughter._

_"I'm sorry!" she wailed her voice cracked with fear, tears cascading down her face. It worked he released her and Sam rushed to her daughter._

_"It’s okay baby" Sam held her daughter briefly but she knew Pete wasn’t done with her yet "I need you to go to your room and lock the door yeah? Just like we practiced. Can you do that for mommy?" The little girl nodded in her mother’s arms "Good girl, be a good girl for mommy" Grace ran up the stairs and relief spread through Sam as heard the lock on Grace's door slot in place._

_"I don't know why I raise the child of a whore" Pete spat at her, gripping his hand in her hair as he hauled her back. Sam tried not to cry out, thinking of her traumatized daughter upstairs. "and this is all the thanks I get for it!" he pushed her forwards launching her into the coffee table. She groaned at the impact and curled up, knowing he would like the feeling of power he got from her cowering at his feet. Hoping that would be enough for him tonight._

_She wasn’t so lucky, he booted her in the gut, forcing the wind from her, leaving her spluttering beneath him. He kicked her again and again, never giving her a chance to recover. She lost count of the blows that left her wheezing beneath him, eventually he got bored of her muted responses. "Whore!" He spat at her panting from exertion himself as Sam fought the black sports in her vision. She risked a peek up at him through her arms, curled around her head._

_She saw him reach for his belt again and yank it from the loops, Sam wondered which type of punishment she was in for this evening. Growling he raised it folded above her and rained it down on her. Sam couldn't hold back the cry as the leather cut through her thin shirt. He struck her again, harder than the first, using all his force to bring the leather hammering down onto Sam's back. She screamed out as he started hitting her again and again at a ferocious pace._

_Pete wore himself out beating her body, his last hit causing no more than a soft whimper as he collapsed to his knees next to her, arm and belt resting on her prone form breathing heavily. Gathering his strength Pete pushed himself up, using Sam's body as leverage and stumbled from the house_.

 

"You don't deserve it either Sam" Daniels soft voice brought Sam back into the room. Sam's eyes met his and she welled up in tears again.

"I couldn't protect her" she croaked out. Daniel nor Janet had ever heard her sound so broken. What had he done to her.

"Sam, Grace is fine" Janet sought Sam's eyes "I checked her out, she's fine a little bruising on her arm but she's fine. Now I need to take care of you" Sam softly nodded too exhausted to protest. "Where does it hurt? Daniel mentioned you had some tenderness in your side" Janet had picked up on the stiff movements of the woman just as Daniel had. Again Sam nodded, reaching for the buttons of her flannel shirt.

"I'll get you a change" Daniel muttered rising from his chair.

"The car!" Sam cried out half rising from her seat as she remembered she'd left it in the middle of the road.

"It’s okay I can go get it tomorrow" Daniel started but Sam cut him off.

"No, that’s too late. He can track it, he'll have them looking for it. He'll find us" the fear in Sam's voice nearly broke Daniel.

"Okay, I'll sort it. I'll fetch it now." Sam half smiled at him as she calmed a bit again. Finishing unbuttoning her shirt. Daniel called a cab in the hallway giving Sam and Janet some privacy

"Uh Janet, can you? I can't..." God she couldn't even take her own shirt off. Daniel's mind supplied him with horrific images of injuries she could have.

Janet reached up to pull Sam's flannel shirt down her arms, slowly revealing vicious bruising on her biceps. The yellowed bruising around her wrists telling that this was not the first occurrence.

"Jesus Sam" Janet exclaimed softly, examining the red welts across her arms where she had tried to protect herself from the belt. Janet followed the lines around to her back where the disappeared under her vest. "Okay honey, I think we're going to have to cut this top off, that okay?" Sam nodded, it would be a lot less painful at least, she thought.

Janet gasped again as Sam's torso was exposed, it was already beginning to bruise and Janet could easily pick out the boot shapes. Janet did her best to ignore the faint scar of teeth marks above Sam's right breast, tears welling in her eyes as she wondered how many horrors Sam had endured in the last four years.

"Can you lie down for me? I need to see if anything is broken" Sam wordlessly complied with Janet's request, there were no words, there was no point trying to cover it up now, she doubted she could find words to explain it away anyway. Somehow, none of Sam's ribs were broken, just some heavy bruising on her stomach and some on her back.

Janet treated the angry red welts on her back and arms, bandaging the worst of them where needed. She gave Sam a pain killer and considered a sedative but looking at her patient she could see Sam was struggling to stay awake as it was.

Helping Sam into the clothes Daniel had provided, Janet led Sam to the guest bedroom and she slipped between the covers next to her daughter. Janet heard the front door close softly and she left the room, with Sam already asleep. Meeting Daniel in the hall as he brought in all of Sam and Graces luggage.

Janet prized his arms around her losing the battle against her silent tears in his arms.

"Bad?" he questioned softly holding her close to him.

"Bad" She confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Set season 10ish if Sam had left the SGC around season 6, IMO thats when her and Jack are most shippy.
> 
> Let me know all thoughts, comments, critiques. 
> 
> Love to all.


End file.
